


Forget him

by Sifle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/pseuds/Sifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max attends Fleury's wedding and comes back a little bit broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I'm sure Max and Marc never fucked much less Max and Giroux. This is my first time writing a Flyer, I'm not a fan but I thought the dynamic might work....

“So how'd it go?” He asked. It was a simple question but Max knew Giroux wanted all the horrible emotional details. He didn't answer at first. He was scared the flood gate of emotions would open up. He flopped down on the couch next to his team mate and sighed, looked over at him skeptically. “How do you think it went?” He huffed angrily. Giroux didn't say anything, he must have expected this kind of reaction. 

Max sighed again, defeated. “It was beautiful, Vero was beautiful, the ceremony was perfect.” He stopped and fiddled with his bow tie, it felt awfully stifling all of the sudden. “And Fleury?” Claude pushed. Max yanked at his collar, fighting buttons and red silk, doing anything to avoid the question. 

“Hey” Claude poked him, forcing him to acknowledge his presence. Max paused his hands where they had been forcing buttons so hard that his neck was raw. “I'm sure he's going to be very happy.” He muttered, monotone, before finally just popping the button completely off and lying his head back with closed eyes. 

“Really....” Claude sounded skeptical and Max couldn't blame him. Of course Claude was in on the whole sad story of his trade. He knew Max missed Marc Andre Fleury terribly and jumped at the excuse to see him. “What is it Roux?” Max asked in a sharp tone, refusing to open his eyes. “That's all?” Claude asked simply. 

Max jerked his head up and glared at the other man. “That's all what? Roux, god damnit, fine. You know what?” Max was seeing red. “It blew. You want me to be honest?” He turned his whole body to face Giroux, huffing angrily in his face. “It sucked watching him make those promises.” Max ground his teeth and looked down. “It sucked watching him make those promises....to someone else.” 

Claude had the decency to give Max a sympathetic look. “You knew it would happen Max.” He offered in a low tone. “I don't need you to tell me that.” He shouted and pushed Claude back into the couch. “I don't need to hear those things from you!” Claude didn't look as though he was very surprised by Max's reaction. 

“You need to hear it from someone Max.” Claude grit out. “You need to get your head out of Marc's ass.” Claude knew he'd overstepped the line when Max punched him and he wasn't the type of guy to take that kind of abuse. He sprung up to meet Max's challenge and pushed him hard into the coffee table. Max tripped and the table smashed into splinters but he didn't get up, just glared angrily from the mess. 

“He's not the end of the world Max.” Claude grabbed him by his designer jacket and shook him. “He fucked you up and its not fair to anyone including yourself.” He growled. Max pushed at him but his will was quickly melting into submission. He knew it was true. He had a new life in Philly and if he thought honestly about it he would have to say it wasn't half bad. 

Claude grabbed at his hair and what Max expected to be a harsh yank to rekindle the fight turned into gentle fingers, very unexpected from Max's point of view. “I'm tired of seeing him do this to you.” Giroux muttered. The hand was still clenched in his jacket when Max let his head drop onto Claude's shoulder. 

“I hate it.” Max finally admitted. “I hate that he can still do this to me.” He reached up and grabbed Claude's shirt, much like he would a jersey right after the gloves were tossed. He felt Giroux's breath on his neck and Max turned his face into the heat. “I want you to make me forget him....Roux..” He looked up at his team mate seriously. “Make me forget.” He said in a solid tone. 

Giroux studied him for less than a moment before he pulled Max's hair harshly, tipping his head back so he could force his mouth onto Max's. It wasn't comforting it was hard and cruel. If Max expected a hug he was sorely mistaken. Max bit at him and he ripped at Claude's shirt with obvious intent. Claude backed up far enough to let Max whip the shirt up over his head. “I'm going to fuck you until you forget him Maxime....you know this?” Max didn't say anything just tossed his jacket off and pushed Giroux, hard. “Alright Max...” Claude said with a tone of finality. 

He ripped the last of Max's buttons open from his black dress shirt and wrestled with him for a solid minute until he got one of Max's arms behind his back. “Take it for me Maxi...Take it for me like you took it from that little fuck.” He grunted in Max's ear, pressing his hardening dick into Max's ass. Max growled and fought to free his arm, tripping in the splintered mess on the floor and landing on his knees with a howl. 

Claude pushed his face into the couch using Max's arm as leverage. He unhooked those fancy dress pants and pushed them crudely down his hips. “I'm hard for you Max....” He growled in his ear. “Can you feel that?” He asked as he ground his hips into his prey. Max only whined and fought Claude's iron grip. 

Giroux laughed maniacally and unbuttoned his jeans, hitching his boxers down just enough so that Max could feel the hard heat of his dick. “Does Marc like it when you scream? Or is he a gentle lover?” Claude taunted as he spit crudely down into the crack of Max's ass and pressed his fingers into his tight hole. “Here's how many fucks I give.” Claude grunted, finger fucking Max roughly. The ex penguin was gasping and struggling under him, growling in frustration when Claude removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick.

The fight had made Claude hard but seeing Max on his knees for him made his dick throb and drip and lucky for Max it was lubrication enough for him to slide in easily, if painfully. Max screamed and bucked but as Claude reached around and gripped Max's dick he found he was just as hard for it. 

“Forget him Max....” He grunted as he fucked into his team mate. “Stop ignoring your friends for some fuckin ghost” Claude grunted and moaned against Max's neck, his arm still painfully pinned behind him. “Tell me you aren't thinking of him. TELL ME you're not....tell me whose fucking you Max.” Claude added, just to make sure his method was working, or maybe because he simply liked to hear it.

“Roux....” Max panted, pressing his hips into Claude's hand frantically. “Fuck me harder Roux!” He yelled and Claude grinned. “You have any idea what hearing that does to me? Any idea how long I've been waiting for you to get over this bullshit puppy love?” He pressed his hips in harder until Max was slamming forward onto the couch, his knees grinding into the wood splinters painfully. “I bet you can feel it...feel the way it makes my cock twitch inside you...” He was so close to coming, Claude could feel his balls tightening and when Max fucked into his hand one last hard thrust he could feel the slippery come staining his couch. 

“I feel you...Roux...” He gasped and Claude came deep inside him, thrusting so hard the sweat rained down on Max's bare back. “Good.” Claude said as he pulled out and stood to button his jeans. “Good Max....nice to have you with us.” He grinned down at him as Max hitched his pants over his hips and stood, looking a little hollow, a little broken, but looking more relieved than he'd ever seen his team mate. 

“Did I hurt you?” Claude asked, uncharacteristically sheepishly. “Yeah....” Max said, then looked up and gave him a small smile. “Its nice to feel something again anyway....” He laughed bitterly. “Awesome. You're gonna buy me a knew coffee table tomorrow.” Claude chirped. Max looked affronted momentarily but dissolved into laughter. “Alright then. Dick. You're gonna buy me a new suit.” 

Claude huffed a little, slicking his hair back before wrapping his arm around Max's neck. “Was an awful suit anyway.”


End file.
